Final Act :Death
by Lil-Yul
Summary: The final act in which Lelouch chooses to have his death as a grand finale, the Zero Re;Quiem. All characters belong to Sunrise Inc and CLAMP.


**Final Act; Death**

'Life after Death', what does this term mean to you?

I've never once thought about it, at least when I was still given the chance to live. Over the past two months, when I was at the final days of living, most of my time was spent on thinking. After all I've done; all the sins I've committed, my mind has been set on being banished into hell- if there is one, that is.

Now, I know. I understand. 'Living' is in itself, 'Hell'. This moment, staring into the mask I once used to lie and deceive the world. I am about to leave this world, this 'hell', in this stage, bringing all the hatred I have accumulated with me.

"_Three more days. All these two months, you've never visited her."_

Suzaku meant Nunnally- no, perhaps everyone whom I once- and still treasured, all locked up in the cells of the palace. But a lie, a lie like mine, must be continued all along, until it becomes reality. Suzaku; he's always so soft and kind-hearted. It's quite ironic to see how we could be together as friends considering our ultimately different personas.

"_This is all for the greater good."_

That was the lie we used to deceive ourselves, making us believe in our actions and using it as a pathetic excuse to ignore the feelings of others. But soon, the lie will become a reality that all citizens of this 'hell' will come to appreciate and approve of.

The dictator- the treacherous dictator Lelouch vi Britannia will be gone from the surface of the world, once the sword enters my body, forcing the soul that used to live in this vessel out. The act was simple: a step, a slash, a stab. My death. All will be over. No more pretence.

It will be our show, the final play, enacted in public. The cheers and applauds shall last.

"_You said you wanted me to die smiling, didn't you?"_

Those words didn't mean much anymore. That was never her wish; she just wanted to mask her loneliness. 'To be loved', that was what she truly yearned for. I realized it, and fulfilled it, when we gave each other a few moments to have our lips meet.

"_This time, I'll have you die smiling, Demon King."_

The acceptance of my death meant that I have fulfilled her wish. That's it. I'll die smiling. I'm going to leave the world with the gentle smile I always have.

I'm ready now. My smile; it signified that I'm accepting the path I had created. It shattered, the moment the sharp blade made its way through my body.

Pain.

Surprise.

Regret.

"_You're a liar, brother."_

Yes, I'm a liar. I'm an excellent liar. That's why I'll keep the pretence, all towards the end. I never knew how I could've forgiven the boy who so easily usurped Nunnally's place in my life. I'll never know. 'Thank you', the word used to express gratitude, was never once used between us: Rolo and me; Suzaku, Nunnally and me. It was never used because it would only get in the way of true feelings.

My fate is to die. I regretted not spending more time accompanying my loved ones. But I didn't regret my decision to die. The pain came, in waves, and the deadly yet beautiful red liquid soaked my white clothes. The warmth that once circulated my body is leaving me now. Cold, how cold it is…

"_I love you, brother."_

Would Nunnally continue loving me, after all my selfish acts? I don't know, and most probably wouldn't know either. The answer would be clear, only after my death.

The final conversation, the final script between me and Suzaku is one filled with sorrow, regret, love and hate.

_Suzaku, you'll become a hero; the savior who freed the world from the iron nails of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia._

All life was still deserting me. I tried hard to grasp at the thin and fragile threads of what was keeping me alive.

"This is punishment for you, too. You will continue to wear the mask as an ally of justice."

My voice sounded like fragile glass that would crack and break at any moment. My life is ending, and there is no denying it. Very soon, I shall greet Death and leave the world, the stage that I have been acting on for so long, as a main character- an antagonist.

"You cannot continue living as Kururugi Suzaku. You will give everything for this world, including your own happiness, forever."

I waited silently for Suzaku's answer. A simple three-second wait felt like an eternity.

"I accept that 'Geass'."

I wanted to thank him, but I knew my strength were better off reserved for the final words that I'm about to say. The blade which pricked through my body like a giant thorn was pulled out.

The sound, although indistinct to most people, could be heard clearly. The horrible sound of metal scraping against flesh, the sound of murder.

"_Those who may shoot are only those who are prepared to be shot themselves."_

It came true. I, who repeatedly ignored other's feelings and placed them under the curse of Geass, will now be punished for using Geass. All that's left is to die now, and end the pain I'm suffering from. The blade disappeared from my body.

More and more blood came flowing out.

Crystals of life.

I took a few steps forward and willed myself to drop. Fall; fall down there, right where Nunnally is. I wanted to see her before I close my eyes for the last time in my life.

I fell down, and rolled right onto the platform where my younger sister is. I'm losing all the life with me. I couldn't breathe any further. There was absolutely no feel when Nunnally clasped my hands.

My ears where ringing. I could no longer hear what Nunnally was saying.

Please, say 'I love you', Nunnally. I don't care whether if I can hear it anymore. I just wanted you to forgive me. That; is my greatest wish.

With the remainder of my energy, I could only say the few words which would answer the questions one would ask about my recent actions.

"I… destroy… worlds… recreate…"

I couldn't speak any further. My eyelids closed by their own will. This is my end.

The play is over.

The act is over.

My life has ended.

I stood on the other side, waiting for nothing. The only thing that existed was sounds from the 'hell' where I left Nunnally and Suzaku in.

The seemingly endless chant of 'Zero'.

This wasn't the place I was expecting after death. I wanted to go back and hold Nunnally's soft and gentle hands once again. But I didn't know the way back. Death is a one way road.

"Lelouch, welcome home."

I turned, being greeted in this unexpectedly familiar voice. There, all who I wished to see: Euphy, Shirley, and Rolo…

I grasped Euphy's extended hand. The warmth and familiarity of the feel made liquid fill my eyes. I'm… crying.

"I'm… home." I managed to say.

A new act in my life has just begun.


End file.
